Ironbolt Penitentiary
Depp below the surface of Titan's oceans suspended within a dimension of water, Ironbolt transdimensional penitentiary is quite the enigma, with very few even knowing of it's existence, those few mainly being The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Infinites and the enigmatic non-physical being known as "The Crimson King". Even then, these parties know precious little regarding the prison and it's origins. Origins Ironbolt's creation is confusing to say the least. What little information gathered is that the prison was created by an entity known simply as The Collect, who is the topic of much disscussion as few actually know what The Collect even is. All that is known is that it seems to have a degree of mastery over dimensional manipulation, having formed Ironbolt by simply moving things into other dimensions. Ironbolt was created roughly three aeons after sentient life began to appear, since then sentient life forms (and some non sentient life) have been disappearing without a single trace. Ironbolt was originally guarded by beings clad in diving suits known as chassis. They came in variants known as the: Leadhead, Nurse, Plaster, Brute and Seraphim. There were initially a total of 10000 guards, 2000 of each type; However, after the creation of the "New wave" chassis, the number is incalculable. The "Natural" lifespan of Chassis units ranges about 6000 years, before their organic matter decays beyond repair and they die of "old age". Chassis Types Leadheads The leadheads were the standard infantry. Armed with ghost particle rifles stylized to appear as muskets, they could subjugate a target easily and from a distance. The later variant was equipped with a hydraulic claw and made use of a light machine gun stylized to look like an over-sized Thompson sub-machine gun as well as a large Gatling gun. Three syringes are located in the left hand, each with different colored fluids for different purposes: '-Red:' Repairs damage done to the body '-Yellow:' Causes a crystalline armour to form over the skin '-Blue:' slows the users perception of time allowing them to react faster Units are also equipped with an inbuilt radio system, allowing for supplies to be warped in to their location. For easier interpretation, Leadheads have a bio-luminescent chemical substance filled in the single eye port on their helmet, displaying its state of emotion or mind: '-No glow:' indifference '-Red:' satisfaction, joy etc. '-Blue:' concern, observation '-Green:' passive, mellowed, sleeping '-Orange:' anger,physical exertion '-Yellow:' Combat focus '-White:' Remembering/flashbacks Notable Leadhead units include former prisoner #1919, Samuel Wilson and the early generation Leadhead referred to as the Pariah. Nurses Nurses were frightful engineers and medical staff who used matter transporters to would rip the matter out of other dimensions. They donned large brassy pyramid helmets. They had braces affixed to their limbs which allowed them to elongate to up to 16 times their natural length. The later version was equipped with a supply of "red fluid" which was a powerful biological reconstruction agent. Plasters Plasters were demolition specialists who would set gravity well traps that, when triggered would completely immobilize the unlucky victim and often break bones. The intensity of these traps could be altered in case lethal action was required. The later version was equipped with a mine-laying grenade launcher that spat out fragmentation and air-burst mines that could magnetize to any surface. Notable Plasters include Charybdis, although he only wore a Plaster Suit and was not technically one himself. Brutes Brutes were the repair units, in the event that the prison itself was ever damaged. Equipped with a chronological reverser unit, they could repair any damage done to the penitentiary within a few hours. The later versions were equipped with a rivet gun and welding torch and were used for small scale repairs. Seraphim Seraphims were specialists made in case a prisoner deemed dangerous enough to be put down. They were equipped with both a nausea field that could disrupt any foes that came to close, be they biological or mechanical. They also carried a C.A.M. (collapsed antimatter dispenser). stylized to look like crossbows. Later versions were equipped with plasma rifles and plasma cannons. Other Not all chassis conform to the standard 5-frame system. Some have anomalous armour and equipment, and this appears to be due to having a non-standard biology. Currently there are only three recorded Unique chassis, these being The corroded monster that surfaced in Japan known as "The sacrament" and the possible prototype chassis known as "Paradigm"; however, both of these beings have displayed monstrous traits, with the former being being a hulking mass of rusty metal and vile tumours and the latter mutating into a large twisting fleshy tree-like being. Another anomalous model is the "Vitae tick", a collection tall spindly legs that support a bulbous metallic body covered in wires and tanks of horrid fluids; these are in fact medical constructs used for emergency procedures. For example, if by some unfortunate event a prisoner is shot and killed, the Vitae tick will forcefully resurrect them (often while they still have horrendous injuries) and begin to repair the patient, they usually end procedures by "fleshwelding" the patients, a nightmarish process that leaves the prisoner physically bonded to their cell on the atomic level. Even in Ironbolt, death is not an escape. Category:Locations Category:Lore Species